The Best Experiment Ever
by C.S.Henderson
Summary: This is basically my version of Mr. Sleep with my OC, Kaylee Henderson. The hallucination part contains parts which credit goes to the awesome author: RomanceWriter23.


"Adam, this was an awesome idea to have us stay here all night," I smiled as I walked over to his desk. He had made us come back to school so that we could all learn about sleep deprivation, but he forgot one thing... I _don't _fall asleep in his class! Then again, I actually _like _science... and Mr. Young...

"Thank you, Kaylee!" He smiled as he walked over to me, meeting me halfway. "But, how do you not look tired already?"

"Oh, well... I like science, and someone or something in this room is captivating my attention," I laughed, giving him a hint. I really hoped that he would understand, but, if not, I had all night for him to. That is, unless I fell asleep first...

"Don't tell me you're hallucinating already..." he joked and we laughed. He had already told me the symptoms of sleep deprivation... I just hoped that I wouldn't make it to the truth consequence. If so, he would know everything without me being able to explain.

"No! I swear, sometimes I don't understand you, Adam..." I teased him and he looked insulted, but I knew he was pretending... he knew that I wouldn't say anything to purposely hurt him.

"Thanks, Kay... you sound like everyone else now," Adam sighed, pretending to attempt not to cry. _Really_, Adam? Wow...

"Adam! You of all people should know that I was joking, genius!" I smiled and then chuckled, then he joined my laughter. "Also, you of all people should know what keeps my attention."

"No... but, with the truth symptom, I should know by eight o' clock tomorrow," he smiled, then he stopped as he quickly realized something. "Unless I confuse that for irritation."

"Adam, considering how well you know me... you shouldn't confuse it," I winked. "Now, where are the others?" I asked, as I caught a glimpse of the clock. It was already seven fifty-five, I would have expected them to get here early... Then again, some may be ditching the experiment.

"They have five minutes... if they're not here at ten after eight, then they'll automatically have to do the report," he replied as he pulled a chair next to his desk for me to sit at.

"Thanks, Adam," I smiled as I sat down. I was lucky to have a teacher like him; he was sweet, smart, and well... young! He was only fifteen after all!

"No problem, Kay," he smiled as he sat down at his desk. Then, we just waited for the others... and waited... and waited...

* * *

Five, Quiet Minutes Later...

* * *

Finally, the class started to file in. But, as soon as I saw what everyone else came in, I felt like an outcast. Unlike the others, I had came in an over sized t-shirt and soft, sweatpants, which is what I usually sleep in. Well, I felt like this until Slab walked in dressed in red footie pajamas carrying a teddy bear in a matching set.

"Nice Pajamas?" I said, trying to make this situation seem a lot less awkward. But, it still was... why on Earth would he still sleep in footie pajamas?

"Thanks!" He replied, "I've had them since I was a baby." That explains- wait, did he just say what I thought I heard him say? His poor mother!

"I'm here." A voice said. I looked behind Slab to see Derby... in silky, see-though black Pajamas. This was sure to be a long, _long_ night...

"Well, now that you're all here... I would like to warn you about the side effects of sleep deprivation, Sleep deprivation can cause headaches, irritability, memory lapses, muscle aches..." Adam said, pointing to a longer list of side effects. The side effects also included: uncontrollable laughter and having to tell the truth. No matter how badly you wished to keep it a secret.

"That's insane." Derby replied as he rolled his eyes and attempted to sit down. But instead, he ended up falling out of his chair, and muttered something about how stupid the chair was and hit his head on the table. "What was that about?"

"Unfortunately headaches, irritability, memory lapses, and especially muscle lapse " Adam sighed, checking those four off the list of symptoms, "Also, I think this is the best you'll ever do in my class." He laughed, as he walked over to his closet and pulled out an ice pack. "Here, use this to stop the pain."

"Thanks, Adam," Derby replied as he took the ice pack and held it on his head. Then, Adam walked back over to his desk to sit down.

"No problem, Derby," he chuckled as he sat down and I took out my math homework. Hey, if you had to spend time at school over the weekend... why not get your homework done early? Especially if you had a genius with you...?

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

"Wow... two hours into the experiment and people are _already_ sleepy," I laughed sarcastically. Then again, the only reason why I was awake was because of Adam.., Yeah, I was thankful for that... I really didn't want to do the report!

"But, the longest anyone has ever stayed up is 264 hours documented of 2003's edition of-" Adam began to reply, but he was cut off by snoring from the back of the room. We got up and walked back there to find two students fast asleep. Surprisingly, Derby was not one of them.

Adam sighed as he tapped their shoulders, waking them up. "Sorry guys, but you have to do the report. But that doesn't mean you can't stay and-" He was cut off by the two running off, slamming the door shut behind them. "Have a little fun... okay, there's two!"

"Wow... they must not have gotten a good night's sleep last night," I replied and Adam nodded. The other reason why I wasn't asleep in Adam's lap right now was because I slept until four o' clock this afternoon. Well, if you're going to pass then you have to 'study' right?

"I can tell that you did... what time did you wake up today? Three hours ago?" He laughed, he knew me so well... I always slept in on the weekends...

"No, for your information I woke up at four!" I replied and he smirked. This I was certainly expecting... he may be my best friend and I may like- love him... but we argued, and I mean we argued _a lot_!

"Good job! It's a new record!" He chuckled which earned him a light punch in the arm. "Ow...!" He fakely winced, pretending to be hurt. Yeah, like I was able to hurt him! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't...

"Cut it out Adam! There is no way in the world that I could have hurt you...!" I smiled as I laughed. He was such a horrible actor! He was lucky that he got his degree in science... other wise, he would never have passed college.

"Fine-" He sighed, again, fakely. Then he turned around to face Derby, who had a pillow in his hand and was about to walk out of the room. "Derby where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Derby said, holding his pillow closer to his chest. I wasn't buying it...

"_Right..._ and how do we know you're not going to cheat by sneaking in a little sleep?" I replied sarcastically. I knew Derby like the back of my hand, he was way too easy to figure out. It was just sad...!

"Dang, you're good!" He replied, giving up. Then, Dang appeared behind him and I began silently giggling. This was sure to be priceless.

"You call?" Dang asked, and Derby screamed as he turned around.

"Well, don't need to go to the bathroom anymore." Derby said and I gagged as I looked down and saw a puddle of water underneath him. Then, Dang cleaned up the mess. Honestly, I could _never_ do Dang's job... I would die first!

* * *

Midnight

* * *

About midnight, everyone was either playing chess or checkers. A few others were playing 'Blind Man's Bluff' with Slab, I was, luckily, not one of these few. But, Derby was and he looked like he was about to be sick from all the spinning he was enduring. I honestly felt bad for him, I would've hated being forced to play that with Slab.. he never quit.

"Great job class. A great way to stay awake is to stimulate brain activity. Playing logic games is a fantastic way to do that." Adam congratulated the class, then he sat down next to me and pulled out a chess board. "Care for a little game of chess?" He asked me, smiling politely. He knew that I couldn't play... so why was he asking?

"What does the winner get?" I asked as I helped him set up the board. I had an idea in mind if I had a chance to win. But, sadly it was impossible...

"Anything he or she wishes," he smirked, as I sat there dumbfounded. What on Earth could he possibly want from me? I had good grades, I payed attention in class... what more could he ask for?

"Deal..." I smiled, hoping for the best. I knew that I wasn't going to win, but maybe I would get something from his victory...

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

* * *

"How did you beat me? You don't even know how to play!" Adam asked, confused. Honestly, I didn't have a single answer to his question...

"Honestly? I have no idea!" I answered truthfully, but I was also thankful. I had the perfect prize in mind...

"Okay... what do you want?" He asked, and, on instinct, I raised my hand and he laughed. "Yes, Kay?"

"How about..._ this_?" I asked him, then I leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. I quickly felt him smile through the kiss and return the favor. We kissed until Slab interrupted by gagging.

"Eww get a room!" Slab yelled and Echo just laughed. This, of course, irritated me and I growled, then Adam pulled me closer. But, I broke the kiss and he whimpered.

"Shut it, Slab!" I snapped, then Adam pulled me back and kissed me again. This went on for the next hour, until we couldn't breathe anymore.

* * *

One O' Clock in the Morning

* * *

At this point, Slab had four nerds in his game, and Derby had broke out and was trying to flirt with another student instead. While Adam and I were in a corner, and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. Four people had already failed now, which only left Adam, myself, Echo, Derby, Slab, and six other students.

Then, Adam placed his chin on top of my head. I was trying my personal best to stay awake, but Adam wasn't helping me... _at all_. So, I eventually break out of his grip and puts my ear-buds in, and played a One Direction song on my iPod.

Which, ended up being a stupid idea when Slab turned on Adam's radio. And everyone began dancing to some Big Time Rush song. Or it may have been One Direction, no one really noticed. Adam kept asking me to dance with him, but I kept refusing. I didn't want to disappoint him, but then again, didn't want him to see my two left feet.

Luckily, the radio fuzzed out before we had the chance to dance. Most of the students moaned, but I secretly breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Three O' Clock in the Morning

* * *

Now, we were all getting sleepier and sleepier... So, I was thankful that Adam quickly came up with an amazing idea, "Maybe some night air will keep us awake. Kaylee, will you please open the window?" Adam asked, then I did as I was asked. When I opened the window, I saw a beautiful sight... a full moon.

"I didn't know there'd be a full moon tonight." I sighed, taking in its beauty... until Echo shrieked.

"Slabs a werewolf!" She screamed. Then, then the students went into a frenzy and hid in the corner. And I hid behind Adam, embracing his waist.

"No I'm not. I just haven't shaved yet." He stated, putting shaving cream and a razor in Derby's hands, "Now shave my back." Then, I turned an unnatural shade of green and walked over to Adam's trashcan and thew up. Well, this experiment _was_ nice...

* * *

An Hour Later

* * *

At last, Derby finished shaving Slab's back. "Great, now put this anti-bacterial aftershave on it." Slab instructed, handing the cream to Derby. I hid behind Adam as he averted away from the scene. The rest just sat there staring, jaws wide open.

"Adam, I am _really_ regretting you planning this experiment now..." I informed him, gagging as we left the room behind.

"Me too," he replied, gagging as well. "Who knew Slab was that hairy?"

"Who knows? I just want that image out of my head!" I snapped, laughing simultaneously "We have to go back in there don't we...?"

"Not until after Derby finishes that for Slab... I'm not letting you get sick again," he informed me, smiling. That right there boys and girls, was one of the many, many reasons why I fell for Mr. Adam Young.

"Thanks, Adam," I smiled, then I kissed his cheek. But, he intercepted it and made me kiss his lips again. He was an _amazing_ kisser, and I'm not just saying that. But, of course, he had to break the kiss to reply to me.

"No problem," he smirked. Okay, I'll give in... I love this experiment again...!

* * *

Five O' Clock in the Morning

* * *

Eventually, Adam and I returned at about four in the morning. And now, Echo and I were doing jumping jacks to keep awake. I normally didn't like exercise, but if this meant that I didn't have to write an essay for Adam, it was totally worth it...

"Wow, this exercise really helps keep you awake," I smiled as I did my hundredth jumping jack. Then, Derby chuckled as he caught sight of Adam.

"What?" I asked him, confused. Then, I looked at Adam... and he was staring at me...

"Your not the only one." Derby replied, pointing at Adam. Then, I blushed as I smiled at him...

"Um, Kaylee... I don't know if I can stay awake much longer," Echo muttered as she did her one hundredth jumping jack, as well. I nodded in agreement, yawning loudly. "Dang," She replied. Then, Dang entered the room.

"You call?" Dang asked, and we all screamed. Why couldn't he just stop scaring us whenever he entered a room? Then again... I was thankful for it this time.

"Thanks," I smiled and he smiled back at me as he replied.

"Any time." He replied, then he left in an instant. Wow, he was fast! But, then Derby said 'Dang' once again and he showed up behind him.

"You call?" Dang asked and Derby screamed again.

"Thanks again." He smiled.

"You know, this is not an easy job," Dang informed him and Derby went wide eyed.

"Dang...!"

* * *

Eight O' Clock In The Morning

* * *

"It's only eight?! We still have..." Slab started, counting on his fingers. Really? Really, Slab?

"Twelve," Adam and I said at the same time. Then we smiled at each other and he kissed my nose as I giggled.

"Twelve hours! That's not fast enough, go faster!" Slab yelled at the clock. The clock changed after a minute. "Not fast enough!" He said, punching at the clock.

"Wow..." I groaned as Adam kissed my cheek. Then, he went to my ear to reply.

"Tell me about it," he sighed, whispering.

"I feel bad for you," I shook my head, then I rested it on his shoulder. He was surprisingly very, very strong.

"Thanks," he smiled as he embraced me in his arms.

* * *

An Hour Later

* * *

Finally, Slab gave up and Mrs. Burne came in, she looked very annoyed, "What's with all the noise in here?" She demanded. What was she even doing here?

"Mrs. Burne, what are you doing here?" Adam asked her, stealing the words right out of my mouth. But, he was too adorable for me to get mad at.

"It's nine o'clock," she replied, pointing at the dinosaur she had for a watch. "Time for school. Odd, nobody ever shows up on some days."

"That's because it's the weekend." Adam laughed, informing her. Which only made her even more confused.

"Your kids and your crazy slang." She said, walking out, annoyed.

"_Really?_ I swear, Adam, you're the only sane person at this school!" I sighed when she was out of sight, which only made him chuckle.

"You're pretty sane, too... _at times_," he smiled, joking. "Unless you're confusing me to death, Miss Henderson!"

"Thanks, Mr. Young," I smiled, then I smelled bacon... why was I smelling bacon? Oh, _great_... I was hallucinating now...

"Does anyone else smell bacon?" Echo asked, sniffing the air. Good, I wasn't the only one!

"No, it's just an hallucination. Sleep deprivation can cause you to smell, hear, or see things that aren't there," Adam replied, which made me annoyed. Why would we both be smelling bacon if it was just an hallucination? I became so annoyed with him that there was only one thing to do... stand up for Echo.

"Then why do_ I_ smell bacon?" I asked him, lifting my head off of his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Derby replied, then Adam stood up and walked to the door.

"Come on, I'll show you that there's no bacon!" He smirked, rolling his eyes at our so called 'hallucination.'

* * *

Five Minutes Later

* * *

Finally, we arrived in the quad. "Time for brunch!" Dang yelled, making us all scream. So, there _was_ bacon? We told you so Adam!

"Dang, You knew we were going to be here starving, so you made us breakfast?" Echo asked him, happy. She wasn't kidding that we were starving... my stomach was eating itself and was about to move to my back bone!

"No. I do this every week, with Mrs. Burne," He smiled and pointed in her direction. Then, he walked over to her and sat down.

"Have you ever heard of the War of 1812?" She asked, flirting. So this is who she talked about in class? _Eww!_

"You guys are welcome to join us," Dang smiled. "We have an omelet bar, smoothie bar, and salad bar." He was followed by a chorus of oohs and ahhs.

"Thanks, Dang!" I smiled as I walked Adam over to the omelet bar. Then, I made our plates and we went to go sit down at a table by ourselves.

"Your seat, my lady," Adam smiled as he pulled out my chair. He was always such a gentleman... it was adorable.

"Thanks, Adam," I smiled as I sat down. Then, he pushed my chair in and sat down next to me. Sadly, Echo, Derby and Slab decided to join us quickly afterwards...

* * *

Eleven O' Clock in the Morning

* * *

We ate brunch in silence... until Echo hit Adam with a jelly doughnut. "Oh, I am so sorry!" She gasped, feeling horrible.

"It's okay. You can't control your muscles, so you can't control your aim." Adam replied, then Derby purposely soaked him with orange juice, followed by two waffles from Slab.

"Here, let me get that," I smiled as I wiped the jelly off with my finger and ate it. Then, I took the waffles off of his face and threw them away.

"Thanks, Kay..." He blushed, obviously feeling embarrassed. But, I thought it was cute... he was cute...

"No problem Adam," I smiled, then I kissed his cheek. Afterwards, we finished our brunch. But, Adam ended up being covered in food...

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" I asked Dang, too full to get the jelly and syrup off of Adam. Sure, I would have loved to... but I couldn't eat another bite!

"Oh no. I don't clean on weekends. I let the raccoons take care of that. They can get pretty violent," Dang replied and I nodded. But then, a raccoon jumped on top of Adam, clawing and scratching at him.

"Ow, ow! Sharp claws! Ahh! Sharp teeth, sharp teeth!" He screamed, trying to fight off the raccoon Then, my over- protectiveness kicked in and I pulled the raccoon off of Adam.

"NO! YOU DO _NOT_ EAT MY ADAM!" I yelled at it before I threw it at Slab, trying to get it as far away from Adam as I could. And the raccoon only licked Slab's face... so he decided to keep it as a pet.

"Come on, let's get you some new clothes," Derby said, trying to make this situation less awkward.

"Thanks, be right back, Kaylee!" Adam smiled as he walked away with Derby, with me just watching him from behind. That is... until Echo came over to me, laughing.

"Did you just call him 'My Adam'?" Echo asked me, still laughing.

"Shut up, Echo..."

* * *

One O' Clock

* * *

Finally, Adam walked back into the class room... and I had to try my hardest not to laugh my head off...

"There, doesn't that feel better now that you've gotten all clean up?" Derby asked as I snorted, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, I feel _so_ much better," Adam replied, sarcastically. He was in the exact same Pajamas as Derby, and they were skin tight on him because of his muscles... "And _so_ glad you brought an extra pair of Pajamas with you."

"Oh, come on, Adam... you look good!" I smiled, then he smirked.

"You're just saying that because-" he began, but I interrupted him.

"Adam, don't- there are children here!" I smiled, covering his mouth.

"Sorry..." he sighed.

"Sure you are, _genius..._" I rolled my eyes, then I kissed him on his cheek.

* * *

An Hour Later

* * *

Slab had devised a way to keep himself awake... he had 60 alarm clocks around the room, each set to go off at each minute. The problem was, no one could tell which one was going off, so by the time 58 alarm clocks were going off, everyone was awake, and very annoyed at Slab.

Eventually, Echo and I ended up throwing the alarm clocks over the window. Afterwards, I walked up to Adam, "Up for a round of chess again?" I asked, smiling kindly.

"This time I'm so gonna beat you..." He smirked. But, I ended up winning again.

But this time, I ended up having weird mood swings... "I love you guys, so much!" I smiled as I walked around the class, hugging each student.

"She doesn't actually love us, it's just irritation," Adam informed the class. But, five minutes later, I was ticked off...

"I hate you guys so much!" I screamed in their faces... then, I quickly snapped out of it. Thank goodness... I did not want to tell Adam that I hated him.

"See. Irritation." Adam smiled, but it quickly faded when I walked over to him.

"But I love you, Mr. See- Through Pants!" I exclaimed, and Adam pulled up a chair in front of him, blushing violently. Why the heck did I just say that out loud? As I thought this, I looked over at Adam's whiteboard. Oh...

Then, I walked over to his whiteboard and checked off both 'truth' and 'irritation.' Then, Adam chuckled, "And the last one was truth..."

* * *

Five O' Clock

* * *

I couldn't help but notice that Adam was wide awake... by now, he should be yawning his head off like the rest of us! What was he up to? "Adam, honey, how are you so awake?" I asked him, practically begging to know his secret.

"Cold temperatures can keep someone awake," He replied, simply.

"But it's not_ that_ cold in here..." Echo stated, confused. "What do you have? An ice maker in your pants?"

"What?" Adam asked, laughing. "Don't be ridiculous." Then, Derby walked up to him, puts a glass down and ice fell out, opens a can of soda, pours half in the glass, and gave that to me, then he handed the can to Echo.

"_Really?_" I asked Adam, laughing.

"Hey! You have your ways of staying awake," he points to himself. "And I have mine..." Then, he pointed at me and kissed my lips.

"I like your way of staying awake..." I smiled, then I kissed him again.

"Thank you," he smiled, acknowledging his victory.

* * *

Seven O' Clock

* * *

At this point, we finally began to hallucinate Slab was taking Derby's money, then rolling a huge dice. Adam was somehow dressed as a thimble, and I was dressed as a shoe. Derby and Echo were also dressed up, as the person in the Monopoly board game and a police man.

"Alright, move it along!" Echo had told Adam when he got a go directly to jail card.

"I'm an innocent thimble. I have an alibi, I was with the shoe!" Adam cried, looking at me for help.

"Never seen that thimble in my life." I lied.

"Really. Come on, are you still mad I took the car to lunch?" He asked and I nodded. That's what he gets for cheating!

"Move it along." Echo said. Yep, the craziest hallucination you could ever see in your lifetime.

* * *

Eight O' Clock

* * *

Adam watched as his students left the classroom, some trying not to fall asleep until they got home. He walked back into his classroom to see me on top of his desk, fast asleep. He smiled to himself, and walked up to me, in an attempt to pick me up. But, I woke up before he could try.

"Hey, sweetie," He whispered, smiling.

"What are you doing, Adam?" I asked him, not remembering what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. All I knew was that I was somehow in his class room...

"Trying to carry you home, like in the movies..." he smiled, as he sat down on the empty part of his desk. Then, he saw his notebooks and papers laying on the floor, all because I had been tossing and turning.

"Really? You just said something like that in my dream... and I just said that out loud..." I sighed, rolling over to face away from him.

"Honey, I know," he chuckled, which made me face him again.

"How?" I asked, confused.

"You talk in your sleep," he smiled. "It's cute..."

"_Great..._"

"Don't worry, its not like I heard anything I didn't know," he smiled, confusing me even more.

"You _already_ knew that I love you? _How?_"

"Because you told me tonight... look," he replied as he got off of his desk and turned the whiteboard around. And there, in my own handwriting, was a check mark next to the words 'Can't Help But Tell The Truth.'

"Oh..." I laughed awkwardly, embarrassed.

"No reason to be embarrassed, Kaylee. I love you, too," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Would I lie about that?" He asked, smiling.

"No... I love you, Adam," I smiled, reaching for him. Then, he picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, too... now, let's get you home..." he smiled as I fell asleep in his arms. "Yep, best experiment... _ever_."


End file.
